


A Very Cobra Christmas

by Natalie76



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, inspired by The Grinch Who Stole Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie76/pseuds/Natalie76
Summary: basically a Cobra Kai holiday mashup. mostly about John Kreese and how he acts like Scrooge and the Grinch. Also includes some holiday prompts from the discord cobra kai server.
Kudos: 3





	1. Sensei Grinch; Sensei Scrooge

The Cobra Kai kids wanted to decorate the dojo with Christmas Lights and cheer. Sensei Kreese glared at them after chugging his beer, "This is a dojo not a shopping mall. You want tinsel and lights, you must go there." 

The Cobra Kai knew better than to fight with their Sensei, but decided to argue this time. For poor Young Miguel was in need of some cheer after the events of the start of the school year. Tory, Stingray, Aisha and Mitch pitched huge fits. 

"Sensei, Miguel is coming home, we need to welcome him. Not having a Christmas Eve Party will be sin." Tory screamed. 

Sensei Kreese started to roll his eyes, but then reached up and wiped a tear out of his eye. "Fine" he grumbled, "But you kids have to deck the halls, I think Christmas is nothing but a humbug. Leave me out of it. " Then Kreese ran to the office. The dojo kids then heard loud shouts and clatters. Screams from the office, "I hate Christmas, especially Christmas Eve." Stingray ran up and knocked "Sensei, what's the matter?" Kreese yelled. "Just leave me be."

Stingray leaves the office and goes into the dojo. After a few minutes, the dojo kids put up a Christmas Tree with lights. Also wreaths and holly. Kresse came out of the office and was not jolly. . He snarled and stomped and ripped all the decorations down. He even drop-kicked the Christmas Tree. The Cobra Kai kids cried and screamed. "You're truly are a Grinch, Sensei Kreese! "Christmas is a Humbug." Kreese screamed and ran out of the dojo into the dark night. The Cobra Kai kids stood there and cried. Stingray yelled, "Holy shit! That man's no fun for he is Scrooge and Grinch all rolled into one!"

Just then Miguel's mom Carmen and Grandma Rosa arrive. Followed by Johnny Lawrence. Sam and Robby. They saw Kreese run out. Saw the dojo kids crying and the decorations all scattered. Johnny yelled, "What the hells the matter!' Tory said, "Sensei Kreese ruined Christmas, there will be no party. Poor Miguel." Johnny yelled, "What the Hell, that old man is dead, for I shall bash him in the head!' 

Rosa said, "No, let me handle Kreese instead. You and Carmen need to get Miguel at the hospital." She pointed at the all the kids. "You all need to buy more decorations and make it festive."

"Mama, you won't kill Kreese, for I don't want you to go to jail on Christmas Eve." Carmen asked.

"No mi hija, I will speak to him and treat him with kindness, because of the day and time of year. I fear that poor man has pain that hardened his heart. I will ask him why his heart is two sizes too small. 

Johnny Lawrence snorted and said, "Why bother, the man believes in No Mercy, so just leave him be. The party will be better if he just stays away. I hope he never comes back at all!'

Rosa gasped, "Shame on you! It's obvious that poor man has a secret heartache. A reason why his heart is two sizes too small. Nobody ever asked him why he shows no mercy. It's time we show that man some compassion, even if we think he deserves none. Especially this time of year." Rosa put on her coat and said "Now everyone do as I say." She noticed Hawk and Tory glaring at Sam and Robby. She snapped her fingers and began to shout: "You will all get along, there will be no fighting in this dojo, not on Christmas. You must all listen to me and don't pout. IF you ruin my Miggy's party, I will bash your heads in till your brains fall out!"

Everyone got scared and rushed to do what Rosa said. It was because they didn't want to end up dead!


	2. Rosa Helps Kreese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa finds Kreese and helps him.

Rosa went to the convenience store beside the dojo. She had to buy some treats and drinks for the party. (Both for the young and the old.) She also bought some party favors for herself, rolling papers. For the woman was under a lot of stress and needed to mellow out. Rosa feared if she didn't have some tokes, she truly would kill that nasty Sensei Grinch Kreese.

Rosa rolled one on the counter and the owner said, "Please smoke that outside" Rosa nodded and did what he asked. No sooner did Rosa go outside, she heard a man crying and screaming, "I'd rather be dead then live through another Christmas holiday alone with hellish memories stuck inside my head!'

Rosa walked around to around the corner and saw John Kreese crouched on his knees on the cold dark ground. "My goodness," She thought, "I was right, the man is in pain, and nobody cares. Instead of kicking his ass I should listen to the man and give him a hug. Show John Kreese compassion and mercy. It's what Jesus would do, especially this time of year."

Rosa walked slowly up to Kreese. "John, it's Rosa, Miguel's grandmother.' Kreese jumped up and tried to run away. Rosa stopped him and gave him a hug. "Please don't leave. Come, sit and talk and share a joint with me." Kreese was so shocked and threw his head back and laughed. "Dollface, I didn't expect you to say that." Kreese shook his head. "Pot is not my bag, for I prefer the hash pipe since Vietnam. Has is a lot stronger than that weak pot you have."

"Fine, I shall call my dealer and we can smoke hash together. You need to smoke something to mellow your nasty grinch self out! Before someone bashes your brains out!' Rosa said.

Kreese hung his head in shame. "Sorry for ruining the dojo party, but Christmas Eve is a very hard time for me." Kresse began to shed a lot of tears.

Rosa hugged him again and said, "Don't hold it all in, tell me about your pain. . You'll feel much better."

Kreese gasped and said, "Nobody's ever asked me to tell my side of the story or my feelings.' He sighed, "all right, here's my story. Many years ago on Christmas Eve, I got captured in Vietnam and became a prisoner of war. I was first tortured on Christmas day.  Two years later I got released on Christmas Eve.  
".I walked through the airport in my army uniform and people spit on me. I was flying home on an airplane and had a nightmare and cried. People got up away from my seat. They wouldn't look at or speak to me. Nobody showed me any Mercy. I missed my connecting flight trying to get home to my mother. I tried to hitch a ride, but people drove on by. People saw me in my Army Uniform and wouldn't stop for me. They shouted "baby killer" out their windows. 

I had to walk alone in the freezing cold .didn't make it home till January 1st. That was the last Christmas I could've spent with my mother. She died before Christmas the next year. So I hate this time of year because it almost killed me."

For the past 10 years I've been homeless and alone on Christmas Eve. On the streets people still pass me by, never stop to help me. I've been alone and out in the cold for so long, It's all I know. 

Rosa was shocked, the poor man's story was worse than she thought. She took his hand and said, "I forgive you. If you want to redeem yourself, come shop with me. Then join me at the party.

"I will help you shop, but no party for me. I don't feel like celebrating and want to be alone. That's what i'm used to. It's better that way."

Rosa shook her head. "I won't take no for an answer. Nobody should be alone during the holidays. You know what, you will come to the party and come to my house for Christmas dinner. And I won't take no for an answer!'

'My you're a pushy tough woman!" Kreese said with a grin. "But I like that, I like that." He winked and said, "You're my kind of woman indeed."  
Rosa held out her hand and said, "Okay big man lead the way. Time for both of us to start making merry." Kreese took Rosa's hand and walked back into the connivance store to shop for the biggest feast Reseda's ever seen.


	3. It's Party Time

After buying some hash from Rosa's dealer, Rosa and Kreese walked into the convenience store giggling. The owner rolled his eyes and laughed. Rosa and Kreese bought bottles of Coors (for the adults) and Hot Chocolate (for the kids) They bought chips and pretzels. Rosa grabbed a bag of chips, "Sorry, but I'm starving." Kreese giggled and opened up a bag of pretzels. "Me too" 

The owner said, "Pay for that now, or I'll call the cops!" 

Kreese laughed and pulled out his wallet, "Here take this you scrooge"! And threw some money at him." Rosa laughed so hard she fell on the floor. Then she stood up. "John, I can pay for some of this."

"No dollface, that's all right. I need to make up for being such an asshole in the dojo earlier." Rosa gave John a hug and whispered in his ear. "You can make that up to me later." John Kreese blushed. 

Just then they heard a man yelling, "Johnny, Johnny," then a man ran up and hugged John Kreese. It was Terry Silver, Kreese's old war buddy. 

Hey what's this, am I interrupting something?" Terry then threw back his head and laughed.

Kreese glared at Terry. "No, this is the grandmother of one of my students. Rosa this is Terry Silver." 

Rosa smiled and shook hands with Terry. "Good to meet you. Hey, why don't you come to our Christmas Eve party in the dojo?"

"I'd love to! Hey Johnny it's party Time! Cobra Kai Style!' Terry said. Terry then grabbed a bunch of expensive cigars. He also bought some bottles of whiskey. "I'll bring more party favors!" 

After they paid for everything, they went into the dojo. Loud Christmas music blasted though out the dojo. Terry saw all the decorations and yelled, "Wow! It looks like the north pole threw up in here." 

"I think it looks wonderful, considering what happened earlier." Rosa said.

Terry looked confused. Rosa said, "John declared war on Christmas and destroyed the tree. The kids had to redecorate."

"Well, Johnny always hated Christmas Eve, with good reason." Terry said.

"Yes, he explained that to me." Rosa said, "But that gives no excuse to ruin the holiday for everybody else." 

John put his head down. "I said I was sorry." Rosa patted John on the back. "I know you are, but you need to apologize to everybody else." 

John nodded and walked into the middle of the dojo. Johnny Lawrence and the rest of partygoers saw him and got quiet.

He cleared his throat. "Everybody, I'm sorry for being an ass earlier. Please feel free to party in this dojo." 

Stingray looked shocked then yelled, "A true Christmas miracle. Hey sensei, were you visited by three ghosts?" Everybody laughed. Kreese whispered to Rosa, "No I was visited by three joints." Rosa laughed.

Miguel, Carmen and Johnny walked over to Kreese, Rosa and Terry. "Merry Christmas." They said. 

Kreese said, "Johnny, Miguel, I want to meet the co founder of Cobra Kai, my old war buddy, Terry Silver." 

Terry shook hands with both Johnny and Miguel. "Hey, Miguel, you won the all Valley, you were brutal." 

Johnny laughed, "Yeah he beat my son, Robby." 

Miguel glared at Johnny, "Sensei, that's all in the past now. Let it go."

Carmen yelled, "No karate talk on christmas Eve. I won't allow it."

"But Mama, we are in a karate dojo. That won't work." Miguel said. 

Carmen found some wrapping paper and threw it at Miguel. "Okay smarty pants. Take that!" 

"Mama, stop that, or I'll run you over." He rolled wheelchair towards Carmen. Carmen ran away yelling. 

Robby and Sam walk over to Johnny. Robby and Johnny hug. "Merry Christmas." 

Then Robby and Miguel shook hands. Tory and Sam glared at each other than hugged. "What the Hell, it's Christmas, I'll be nice. Tory said. 

Hawk walked over with Moon and Piper. Moon and Piper hugged Tory and Sam. Hawk shook hands with Miguel. He then grinned at Robby and held out his hand, "Christmas Eve truce." Robby shook hands. Stingray joined them. "Hey guys, what's up with Sensei, he seems happy."

Hawk grinned, "Maybe Miguel's grandma made him happy. I heard they were in the back alley earlier." 

Miguel screamed, "I'll kill you!" Then flew out of the wheelchair. He tackled Hawk. Robby and Stingray looked shocked. Hawk yelled "Help me!' Robby and Stingray had to pull Miguel off of Hawk. Johnny came over, "Hey what's up?" 

"Nothing!" Miguel said, then he puked. "Just heard something awful. " Sam and Tory noticed Miguel getting sick. They helped him back into his wheelchair. Then they wheeled him to the bathroom. 

Hawk yelled, "Sorry man, just a joke, met nothing against your Grandma". 

Miguel said, "It's not that, you gave me a nasty visual, and you had to pay for that!"

Moon overheard everything. "Hey, it's not gross that old people like Kreese and Rosa have a special relationship. They have a right to be sexual beings, even at thier advanced age." 

Everybody yelled gross. Johnny said, "Enough foolish talk, how about some hot chocolate. Terry Silver walked over, "Great idea. I'll make some." 

Just then shouting came from the front door. "Sam what the Hell are you doing here!" 


	4. An Univited, Unwanted Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Larusso shows up at Cobra Kai. And he's not in the mood to party.

The man yelling was none other than Daniel Larusso. Johnny saw him and said, "Oh Shit!'

Johnny ran over and Terry Silver followed him. Terry said, "Merry Christmas Danny boy." Daniel saw Silver and punched him. 

Rosa and Kreese saw this and ran towards the door. "Hey stop that!" Rosa yelled. Kreese looked like he was ready to fight. Rosa put a hand on his arm and said. "Stop, not on Christmas, be the bigger person and don't stoop to his level." Kreese nodded. "Fine, I'll behave." Everyone gasped and yelled. 

Terry stood rubbing his jaw. "Hold a grudge much?" Terry asked. 

Johnny said, "Let me handle this." Terry nodded and walked away. 

"I know Sam's here, I found her on GPS. Where is she?" Daniel said.

"Really?" Johnny said. "Never mind, I don't feel like giving you parenting advice. Just please don't cause a scene. This party is for Miguel. Sam wanted to be here. So please chill or leave!" 

"Come on Johnny, you expect me to let Sam associate with Kreese and Silver?"

"This isn't about you. Leave it alone, Larusso!" 

Just then Robby and Sam saw Daniel. Sam ran over. "Dad, I'm sorry, but I wanted to see Miguel. We are all friends, for now. Don't ruin it."

Robby said, "Yeah, listen to her. It's Christmas. "

Kreese glared at Daniel. "You want to ruin this holiday for me also? Like Thanksgiving?"

Both Robby and Sam cringed. Daniel said, "Back on Thanksgiving, I told you to leave my family alone. Now you're bothering my daughter." 

AUTHRORS NOTE: for the story about what happened on Thanksgiving, I will write a fan fiction. Not sure what it will be called, but it's about the forbidden romance between Lucille and Kreese. and how Kreese showed up at Thanksgiving and Daniel freaked out.

Sam blushed. "Dad, Mr. Kreese isn't bothering me. Neither is Mr. Silver. Please stop." 

Daniel yelled, 'Fine, I'll leave. You can stay. What the Hell, it's Christmas." He walks over to Robby and whispers in her ear. "Keep on eye on her. Any trouble, call me." Then he left the dojo. 

Kreese looked at Sam. "Thanks, Dollface, for sticking up for me. I know it took a lot of guts to stand up to your father."

Sam said. "You're welcome. And I want to apologize for the awful events on Thanksgiving."

"You need not do that. What happened between your Grandma and me had nothing to do with you. I should've known better. Well, I guess she's much happier since she moved on." Kreese smiled. "And I'm happier since I've moved on." He looked at Rosa and winked. Roas winked back at him. 

Terry Silver came over to everybody holding mugs of Hot Chocolate. Piper and Moon helped him. Along with Hawk and Stingray. Terry poured some whiskey into his hot Chocolate. Robby said, "Yeah, uh alcohol doesn't go in Hot Chocolate." 

Terry said, "It does after someone has punched you in the face." Kreese laughed. He then poured whiskey in his hot chocolate. Rosa grabbed the bottle out of his hands. Carmen rolled her eyes and yelled, "Mama, Really." Rosa stuck out her tongue. "Dont' be such a prude." Johnny laughed. Carmen smacked Johnny on the butt, "You'll pay for that later, Mister." 

The party went on for another hour, then everybody said thier goodbyes and left. Miguel asked if he could go to Moon's house to her Christmas party. At first Carmen said no, then Robby and Sam and Tory said they were going and would help Miguel. Carmen said yes. 

Carmen left with Johnny. Rosa stayed at the Dojo with Kreese and Terry Silver to clean up the dojo. It was after midnight when Terry had to leave and Kreese and Rosa left.


	5. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Christmas Eve party, Kreese goes back to Rosa's house. Rosa doesn't want him to leave.

It's after the Christmas Eve party. John Kreese was grateful that Rosa helped and listened to him. So he helped Rosa take the food and party supplies bcak to her house. When Kreese arrived at the house, it shocked him to see there was Mistletoe all over the place. "Where did all this mistletoe come from?" Kreese asked. Rosa grinned, "Wow, how did that mistletoe get there. Oh well, don't want it to go to waste!" Rosa walked towards Kreese. Kreese backed up, till his back was against the wall. 

"Ooops, you don't have anywhere to go" Rosa said and kissed him. John was so shocked he dropped all the leftover containers onto the floor. 

"Now you know I had to do that" Rosa said as she pointed up to the ceiling. 

Kreese laughed and blushed. "Dollface, , I haven't been kissed like that in a long time."

"If you stay there's a lot more where that came from." Rosa said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Sorry, but I have to leave. Got to get up early tomorrow. Have to help out at the VA homeless shelter." John Kreese said. 

"Oh baby, you can't leave, it's cold out there." Rosa giggled and held him tighter.

"Really, It's California, not below 50. I grew up on the East Coast, this is like summer." Kreese said.

"Please stay, Christmas Eve traffic is crazy. You'll be safer and warmer here with me." Rosa said. "How about I pour us a drink and I'll put some music on to get you in the mood."

"Oh no, no, no, dollface. I had enough at the party."John Kreese blushed and giggled. "I need to leave. I'm afraid of what the Dojo kids and Johnny will say. Johnny and Carmen could come back here soon." 

"They'll say it's about time you got laid. " Rosa said. "They've aready been here and left. I'm sure Carmen is at Johnny's right now, having fun." Rosa went to the kitchen and brought back a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Now baby drink up. You ain't getting away from me tonight."

Kreese sighed and said. "Well, you can't say I didn't try to leave. Might as stay and have some fun." 

"Good, now I will bring out the best party favor." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the hash pipe. "Since you're being a good boy." She lights it and passes it to Kreese.

"Now this is what I call a party" Kreese takes the pipe and inhales.

"How about we move this party to my bedroom?" Rosa asked. "She takes Kreese's hand. 

"Alright. since you twisted my arm." Kreese said. They disappear into Rosa's room.


	6. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roas and John Kreese Christmas Morning

Rosa and Kreese spent the night together. Kreese woke up in Rosa's arms when his phone rang. "Hey John, I thought you would help out serving dinner!" the voice on the phone said.

Kreese said, "Oh shit, I'll be there soon."

John hung up the phone. "Sorry, I got to go."

"All right", Rosa said, "Just remember dinner is at 5. Will you be done by then?" 

"Maybe. I got dish duty and I have to clean up afterwards." John said.

"Do you need another cook? I'd love to help." 

"That would be great, but don't you need to cook here?" 

Rosa laughed. "I made a lot of food early in the week. Carmen can cook the rest. " Rosa gasped, "I got an idea, we can take the food over to the shelter. All of us, me, Camen, Johnny could help. Miguel could join us later." 

"That would be great." John Kreese said.

They got up and went to the kitchen of the apartment. "Hey, where's Carmen?" John Kreese asked.

Rosa laughed, "Where do yo think?" "I need to wake up Miggy and get his breakfast." Rosa sighed and walked to Miguel's room. She was shocked to see the door open. "Where the Hell is that boy!" Rosa ran past Kreese and ran to Johnny's apartment and banged on the door. Kreese followed her. 

Johnny answered wearing boxer shorts. "Hey Rosa, what's up?" Then he saw John Kreese and shook his head. "Never mind, don't want to know."

Kreese glared at Johnny. "I just came here early to take Rosa to the VA shelter, she's helping us cook."

Johnny burst out laughing. "Yeah and you're wearing the exact same clothes you wear last night. Yeah okay old man." 

"Miggy's missing!" Rosa yelled. "Where's Carmen." 

Johnny said, "She was sleeping."

John Kreese winked, "You wore her out last night, Johnny."

Johnny shook his head grinning. "Hey Carmen, wake up."

"What's wrong" Carmen yelled. When she saw Rosa and Kreese standing there. 

Rosa said, "Miggy's missing." 

Carmen rolled her eyes . "I doubt missing, more like shacking up with Tory."

"He said there was a party at Moons, maybe he stayed overnight." Johnny said.

Carmen called Miguel. "Miggy where are you?" 

Miguel said. "I'm still at Moons. So is Robby, Sam and Tory. We all crashed after watching Christmas movies all night. I called and nobody answered, Both you and Grandma." 

Fine, I'll be there to pick you up. Soon. "

Rosa told Carmen and Johnny about the homeless shelter. They both agreed. They would bring Miguel over later. 

Carmen and Johnny left and picked up Miguel. They arrived at the VA shelter. Miguel handed out food along with Johnny. Carmen and Rosa cooked. John Keese washed dishes.

When they were done, they went back to Carmen's house. They had their own dinner. Later that evening, Kreese and Rosa were alone in their room. 

Kreese hugged and kissed Rosa. "I want to thank you. This is the best Christmas Holiday I've had since before Vietnam." Rosa smiled and hugged Kreese back. "I made you like Christmas again. Guess I'm like the three ghosts and Susie Who all rolled into one." 

"You know what? I don't want this to end. I want to be with you every day. I want to spend every holiday with you." Kreese said.

"Of course. New Year's and maybe Valentines day." Rosa said. And they both laughed. 

THE END.


End file.
